Snow
by wolf of infinity
Summary: Yes, Pein decided, he really loved snow. You can look at this as friendship or love. Just a little one-shot, and pairing if you choose to look at it as romance, is PeinxKonan. A bit fluffy. Does NOT fit with the original story line!


**I'm back with a new Pein x Konan fic! Don't ask me how I can write winter-fics when it's summer and far too hot both inside and outside… I have no idea X3 Anyway, just so you know: this fic Nagato or Yahiko doesn't exist! Only Pein and Konan from scratch! I know it doesn't fit with the story line, but it's just a story!! Well, enjoy the sweetness, people :)**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Naruto or any of the characters… But that doesn't stop me from dreaming! :3**

**xXxXxXxXx**

Snow… The rain usually overflowing the village was frozen to small, white flakes, falling heavily on the roof tops. Pein sighed softly as he thought back to an incident when he was young.

xXxXxXxXx

It was a cold day. The sky was pale and heavy with clouds threatening to snow any moment. At the bank of an icy river, an auburn-haired, small boy was sitting by the river with a home-made fishing rod, made up with a stick, a string found in some garbage can and a bent nail. He trembled with cold as an icy breath of wind blew straight through his thin, dirty clothes. He sneezed and pulled in the string, sighing as nothing had bit now either. He put the rod down and rubbed his hands against each other in an attempt to warm them.

He got to his feet and jumped up and down; perfectly aware he looked really silly. At the moment he couldn't care less. After a while, what could resemble a warmth spread through his small body again and he grabbed the fishing rod again. He couldn't give up! He threw out the string but decided to stand, rather than sit down on the cold, hard ground again. He stood like that for a while, when he felt a pull at the string. He gasped and nearly dropped the rod in surprise. He leant back and tried to pull the string in… but the fish was strong.

He felt his foot fastening slip on an iced spot on the ground, and he tumbled head first into the river. The cold water hit him like thousands of needles, and he coughed up the water that had forced it's way into his mouth. He was dragged down the stream, but somehow he managed to hold on to the rod. He swam through the current, fighting his way to the bank, the rod held tightly in his hand. He was nearly exhausted when he spotted a tree branch sticking out over the water. It could very well be his one and last chance and as he was there, he grabbed it. He pulled himself in on the bank again, and got up, shaking. He started pulling on the rod again, and after a few moments, a huge fish was pulled out from the water and onto the ground at his feet. He bent down and managed to hit it with a rock so it stopped moving around. He picked it up and started running back.

He reached the small alley where he was currently living and stumbled in there. He heard running feet and there she was. The reason he had tried so desperately to catch food, the reason he bothered with fighting the river currents, the reason he now held up the fish, grinning through his clapping teeth. "I b-b-brought f-food…!" he said. The blue-haired, thin girl stared at him with shock then grabbed the old blanket they had found and were sharing in the cold nights. "Pein! What the…?" she gasped, tearing of him the soaked shirt and the wet pants, putting the blanket around him. The fact that she ripped of all his clothes didn't fall awkward or strange to any of the children, who were too young to consider things like love. "Did you swim to catch the fish, or what?!" she asked, sounding worried.

"N-no, I s-s-slipped and f-fell in," he said with a sheepish smile. "You could have drowned!" she said, tears burning in her eyes as she tried to look angry but failed miserably as she hugged him tightly. "I wouldn't d-d-do that," he said, slowly getting warm again, both due to the blanket and the fact that she cared about him. The latter warmed his heart and made him smile. "I h-had to get you food!" he said.

She smiled and dried away the tears. They looked at the fish lying on the ground, eyes staring into nothingness and the bent nail fastened deeply into its mouth. Konan started a fire with some old wood pieces and garbage under the shed they had built from some old planks and boxes.

As she started preparing the fish the best she could, Pein looked out. Snow flakes were slowly falling down to the ground. It was a pleasant change from the pouring rain, even if it was cold. "Konan-chan, look!" he said, smiling. She looked up and her face lit into a wide smile. "Snow!" she gasped.

She looked so happy then, looking at the snow, just like a normal child would be. It was rare to see her usually tired and serious face be so cheerful; her blue eyes twinkling in joy. She kept preparing the fish, and soon the two children were eating in silence, looking at the snow from their "home", the valley keeping away the wind and the worst of the cold. She looked at him and smiled. "The fish is delicious!" she said happily, and he smiled. Just those four small words was enough for him to know that he'd gladly sit for hours fishing in the cold and even swim in the river again if it made her happy.

He would do anything for her, to make her as happy as she was when she saw snow.

xXxXxXxXx

"Snow!" Pein blinked out of his thoughts and turned, looking at Konan standing behind him. Her face was lit up in a happy expression, and her face held the same child-like joy as it had all those years ago. He smiled as she walked over to him, taking his hand in hers and the other one held up to let the flakes land softly in her palm. To think that such a small thing would make her this happy.

Yes, Pein decided, he really loved snow.

**xXxXxXxXx**

**Aww, isn't that a cute little story :3 I love this pairing and they are so cute together! Remember that this isn't at all the original story line, it's just my creative imagination :) Read and review, people .**


End file.
